Copy
by Chrissy Sky
Summary: Zelgadis creates a Copy of himself. Things happen. YAOI, ZelxClonexXellos. Written for Slayers Kinkfest 2010.


Title: Copy

Author: Chrissy Sky

Rating: M.

Warnings: alluded threesome, yaoi, unbetaed.

Prompt: 11 -Xellos/Zelgadis/human!Copy Zelgadis: angst, jealousy, desire, need; comfort sex; chain fuck - Zel visits the Sorcerers Guild's copy lab to see if he can't experiment on a copy of himself, only to find that his copy isn't a chimera; the copy tries to console him. Xellos is drawn by Zel's jealousy and grief and decides to take advantage the situation, the emotions and ambrosia of two Zels too much for him to resist.

Word count: 1968

Summary: Zelgadis creates a Copy of himself. Things happen.

A/N: This sucks. I know it does, I wanted to do something longer, but my brain is just kinda dead. You can literally tell when my interest flew out the window, but I'm just glad it's done.

* * *

The sections of the Guild where Copy research was held were highly restricted. Zelgadis needed special permission to get in.

Despite his appearance, he was actually a good friend of the Princess of Seyruun, so it would not have been hard to get such a thing. But this would have meant itelling/i Amelia and that wasn't going to happen.

If he did, he'd have to tell her why, and knew she would definitely not approve.

So he broke in instead.

The research was kept deep in the Sorcerer's Guild library, in what felt like miles beneath the earth's surface. The walk was long but worth it, as the research was easy to find once he was there. He read through the files quickly before finally turning to the machine itself, dusting it off and repairing the damage.

The process was simplicity in itself, which explained how Eris could do it so easily, Zelgadis couldn't help but note resentfully.

He had a list of all the various things he wanted to do to the Copy, which he approached as analytically as possible. He didn't allow himself to think about what the iCopy/i would feel, if it felt anything, as he experimented on it.

So Zelgadis was altogether unprepared for what the machine managed to produce. The door to the compartment slid open and the vacuous smoke cleared to reveal what should have been an exact copy. It should have been like looking in a mirror. Instead, what Zelgadis saw was someone that looked like a normal person. It took him a few moments to remember his looks from adolescence. To see himself as he would have been before the transformation.

He fainted.

* * *

When he woke, there was someone touching his face. Zelgadis instinctively flinched away, and fell out of the bench he had been placed on.

"Careful!" said his own voice, but not through his own lips.

Groaning, Zelgadis sat up slowly, rubbing his aching head, and met startled blue eyes. He almost passed out again, but kept his wits this time.

"This changes things," he murmured, easing back onto the bench.

The Copy tried to help, but he had normal human muscles, and was pretty useless. "Yeah…"

Zelgadis blinked at it. It. It had to be an it. "You know what I was going to do to you?"

The Copy nodded, giving him an arch look. "Of course. I'm you."

He frowned. "Except in the way I was counting on. This…"

The Copy stared down at his hands, his very human hands, then looked at his Original, his Maker. "I'm sorry."

Zelgadis smiled slightly, cynically. "I should've figured. Nothing is ever simple, and things rarely work out the way I want."

The Copy nodded, having the same look on his face, and Zelgadis couldn't help but adjust his thinking. This wasn't an it, this was him, and the Copy was his own person.

And he had exactly what Zelgadis had wanted for so long. He couldn't look away, indescribably jealous and angry.

"I'm sorry," the Copy said again.

Sighing, Zelgadis patted him lightly on the shoulder. There was no sense feeling bitter toward his clone when this was his own doing. "Sit down, I'll put on some coffee."

"Are you sure? You fell pretty hard."

Heh. "I'm hard all over," he said, hoping he didn't sound too self-deprecating. "It's nothing I'm not used to."

The Copy nodded slowly and sat down, looking like he wanted to argue, but Zelgadis was on his feet before he could.

* * *

Speaking of hard… He couldn't stop touching himself.

His face, hair, arms… He was so _soft._

Having Zelgadis' memories, he vaguely remembered the sensations, but they were distant, in the past. The feeling of hard, rock skin, all over, was much newer.

His introspection was interrupted as Zelgadis returned with the coffee, a flush staining his blue cheeks.

"Do you have to do that?" his creator asked. "Here, put this on." He tossed a blanket at him.

The Copy blushed, wrapping the blanket around his very human naked body before taking the offered cup. "It's just so strange."

Zelgadis sat nearby, still watching him with that slightly pained look, which made the Copy feel worse. "I don't even remember what it feels like anymore."

On impulse, the Copy offered his hand, which Zelgadis touched slowly, as if he thought the Copy would burn him or lash out. Stone fingers touched him delicately, feeling his palm and tracing the lines on his hand up to his wrist.

"I can't really feel too well," Zelgadis said, though the Copy didn't need the reminder.

"You can feel enough."

He thought he should feel happy to have what he—Zelgadis—had wanted for so long. But he wasn't. He was Zelgadis, but he wasn't as the same time, and the tie he felt toward the real Zelgadis was stronger than anything he remembered ever feeling for someone. Stronger than what he'd felt for Rezo, for Lina and the others. And as he was only a copy, Zelgadis was his strongest and only tie to the world.

The chimera began to pull away and, blushing again, the Copy shifted closer and wrapped the other man in his arms.

Zelgadis stiffened. "What are you doing?" he demanded, not unexpectedly harsh.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Copy replied. "I couldn't if I wanted to. Don't be stupid."

Zelgadis huffed at the insult and, seeming to get the idea, patted his back lightly, the blanket having fallen off his shoulders to pool around his waist, somewhat ineffectively. The Copy couldn't really bring himself to care. He had no memories of Zelgadis having been this close to anyone in a long time and after the initial shock, it was greatly comforting.

Zelgadis sighed, tracing lines down the Copy's back delicately. "I should call you something. I can't call you 'Zelgadis', but you need a name."

A name. Meaning Zelgadis planned to keep him anyway, despite his uselessness? "Copy is fine, I guess."

"Hm. Maybe for now." Zelgadis sighed again and slowly relaxed.

Copy smiled faintly, resting his cheek on the chimera's shoulder, an almost foreign happiness blossoming inside.

* * *

Now that he'd started, Zelgadis couldn't stop touching him. He hadn't touched anyone like this, even before the transformation; he'd been too young. It was strangely comforting, yet exhilarating, and he couldn't stop. He didn't want to.

His hands steadily moved lower, strangely confident as he lightly caressed the soft skin of his Copy's waist and lower back. His fingers skirted the edge of the blanket, teasingly, and he felt Copy's body grow warmer, his breathing coming faster.

Zelgadis should have been uncomfortable doing this. He would have been with anyone else. With a particular someone else. Not only was he comfortable doing it, a part of his brain was encouraging him to take it further.

Suddenly Copy pulled away and Zelgadis stared as he pulled the blanket the rest of the way off, revealing himself completely, a pretty blush on his pale features.

Zelgadis swallowed thickly, tearing his eyes away from the visible sign of Copy's arousal, back up to his eyes. "What…?" he managed hoarsely.

"You want to," said Copy shyly, almost afraid, but confident in his belief. "I can feel it."

Zelgadis shook his head, helpless, panicking belatedly, and searched for excuses. "We shouldn't. I could hurt you. And you were just born five minutes ago! This shouldn't be the first thing you do!"

"You were going to dissect me ten minutes ago."

"I'm not going to now!"

Copy bit his lip, but couldn't quite hold in a chuckle, and Zelgadis ducked his head in embarrassment. Pale arms wrapped around him again, pulling him to lie on top of him, and Zelgadis hovered above him willingly.

"I…" Zelgadis trailed off, unsure what to say or do.

Copy smiled shyly still, but somehow seemed more confident than he did. "Touch me?"

He'd never done this, or anything approaching it, before. But he didn't need to tell Copy that. He would already know.

Copy knew everything about him, from the creaks in his back to the exercises he performed in the mornings to what his favorite food was.

Zel leaned down and kissed him, taking the willingly offered comfort. He'd never realized how sensitive his lips still were until that first kiss and, moaning, he didn't want to stop. Copy chuckled, breathlessly, but if his little mews of pleasure were any indication, he wasn't doing half bad. He focused on the feeling of skin and warmth to push away his jealousy and anger over this perfection he himself had been denied.

* * *

He felt them long before he saw them, and that was probably the problem.

Xellos had been dosing, or at least the closet approximate for a Mazoku in a restive state, and had snapped awake because of a rush of human emotion. Only one mortal's emotions could shock him so thoroughly, so completely, and draw him out of the astral plane. Only one.

Anger, jealousy, grief, guilt, then—what?—yes, arousal…

It was like the rush one got upon first walking into a bakery, only it didn't fade as one's nostrils grew accustomed to it. It kept growing, growing, and Xellos felt himself lulled to the human world without fully realizing what he was doing.

In fact, it would be hours before Xellos was fully aware of anything.

* * *

There was just the two of them, gently and shyly exploring one of another, when suddenly there was _three _of them, falling off the bench in a tangle of limbs and gasps.

"Xellos?" Copy managed, catching sight of unmistakable purple hair and cat-like eyes. Only those eyes looked impossibly wilder than usual, not with bloodlust, but just lust. An inhuman, strangely still attractive, lust.

"What the hell?" Zelgadis choked, flushing harder than he had with Copy, as Xellos' hand and mouth seemed intent on molesting the both of them. He gasped and tried to squirm away, but Xellos—and Copy—held him in the pile firmly.

He saw Xellos' eyes again through a curtain of tousled purple hair and frowned. "Is he drunk?" he asked Copy.

Xellos giggled. "Hee hee hee."

"High," Copy said succinctly. "He's higher than a kite."

Zelgadis boggled, squirming as Xellos' hands wandered lower. "But, why? How?"

"I think… it's us." Copy gasped, struggling to keep talking through the onslaught. "Just one of us is a banquet to him normally, but two of us, being miserable…"

"Never thought Xellos was such a lightweight."

Xellos nosed around the chimera's crotch, making him squirm more. "The two of you are different. You've always been different. Can't resist you…"

Before Zelgadis or Copy had time to react, Xellos began to take things further.

* * *

"This isn't going to work…"

Copy squirmed beneath Xellos. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Won't I hurt him?" Zelgadis asked from behind Xellos, who hadn't spoken again, and merely growled and grunted his frustration or arousal, apparently still impaired by whatever effect they were having on him.

"It's Xellos, Zel."

"… Point taken."

* * *

After, much after, when Xellos was through with them and able to draw himself away, appearing slightly panicked and—embarrassed?—by his reaction to them, Zelgadis and Copy snuck out of Atlas.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Copy asked. "If we travel together, we'll just lure Xellos back eventually, when he can't keep himself away any longer."

They both blushed, and Zelgadis sighed. "I can't just let you wander off."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, how will you explain me to the others? Lina's going to be pissed."

"She'll get over it." Maybe. "We can leave the stuff about Xellos being in love with us out though."

"I was hoping so."

* * *

End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
